


The height of stupidity

by Chogiwha (Ac1c)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Park Chanyeol Being an Idiot, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 14:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14771768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ac1c/pseuds/Chogiwha
Summary: All Minseok wants to do is get back to his apartment and treat himself to some ice cream. The last thing he expects to find on his way home is a grown man stuck in a playground tunnel.





	The height of stupidity

Minseok absolutely hates summer. Don’t get him wrong, it’s nice not getting frostbite the second he steps outside, but he would much rather wrap a fluffy scarf around his neck than be forced to stick his head inside the fridge every five minutes in an attempt to cool off. Why his boss has yet to invest in a decent air conditioning system is beyond him. As it is, he has to make do with an ancient-looking fan which doesn’t even work half the time. Minseok likes his job though, so at least it isn’t all bad.

He thinks of the tub of ice cream he’s got waiting for him at home, and it’s enough motivation for him to quicken his pace. Distracted, he almost doesn’t hear the strange sound coming from somewhere behind him. Minseok stops in his tracks, looking around to see if he can determine its source. A few seconds pass and Minseok’s just about to start walking again, convinced he must have been imagining things, when he hears it again. It sounds a bit like a moose in distress. That would be preposterous, however, as he’s pretty sure he hasn’t accidentally moved to Canada without realizing. 

It takes him about two more minutes to realize what, or rather _who_ , is responsible for nearly giving him a heart attack. He finds himself at a playground he's visited once or twice with his nephew, but this time there are no children playing in the sandbox or hanging upside down from the monkey bars. There’s only him and what appears to be two legs sticking out of one of the playground tunnels. The legs are way too long to belong to anyone other than a very tall teenager or an adult, so at first, Minseok assumes the stranger is just messing around. He’s almost tempted to turn around and continue his walk home, but then the stranger emits another strangled noise and it becomes clear that he is in fact not messing around. Oh no, this idiot has somehow managed to get himself stuck in the tunnel. 

Minseok closes his eyes and breathes out a sigh. Out of all people, why did he have to be the one to stumble upon this ridiculous scene? He can’t possibly leave the man now that he knows he’s stuck, now can he? “Hey,” he says, walking around to the other side of the tunnel. “Do you need some help?” It’s already quite dark outside, so Minseok has to use his phone’s flashlight in order to get a proper look at the man’s face. He appears to be quite flustered, as is to be expected from someone who’s been stuck in a plastic tunnel for lord only knows how long. 

“Oh thank God,” the stranger replies, giving up on his futile attempts to wriggle his way out of the tunnel. “I’ve been screaming for help for half an hour. I was convinced I’d be stuck in here until morning.” He moves his head from side to side, trying to relieve some of the tension in his muscles. “Some help would be appreciated, yeah.” 

“Well, getting stuck is usually what happens when you try to go through a playground tunnel meant for small children.” Minseok crouches down, trying to figure out how to get the man out of there without hurting him. He doesn’t miss the unimpressed look on the other’s face. 

“Thanks for the words of wisdom, but I’d already figured that one out myself.” 

He knows he should be getting the stranger to calm down instead of riling him up, but the question rolls off Minseok’s tongue before he can stop himself. “Then how did you end up in here?” 

“If you must know,” the man starts, resting his forehead against the bottom of the tunnel, “my cat escaped and I was trying to catch the little bastard when he jumped into this tunnel. He wouldn’t come out, so I thought…” 

“You thought that if you climbed in, you’d be able to catch your cat.” As stupid as the idea may have been, Minseok has to admit he probably would have done the same if it had been his pet. “I don’t know where your cat is right now, but let’s focus on getting you out of there first.”

“Sounds like a plan. Wait, please tell me you actually have a plan. Preferably one that doesn’t involve calling the fire department and having them cut me out of this thing, because even though I’m starting to lose feeling in my arms, I’d rather not have to pay for another one of these ugly plastic monstrosities.” 

Minseok rolls his eyes, amazed that despite his current predicament, the man is still thinking of his wallet. “Don’t worry,” he assures him, “I think I know something that might work. I’m assuming it’s pretty hot in there?” He waits for the other to nod before continuing. “Good. Your sweat will probably make this easier. Now, your shoulders are the widest part of your body so I’m sure that if we can get those moving, you’ll be out of there in no time.” 

“Don’t you think I haven’t tried- Ah!”

Whatever the man was about to say is cut off when Minseok starts pouring the contents of his water bottle between the small cracks in the tunnel. He hears the other sputtering, obviously not too pleased by the sudden onslaught of water, but he has no other choice than to endure it. When he’s finally emptied the large bottle, Minseok instructs him to try moving again. 

He almost considers it a miracle when the stranger finally slides out of the tunnel a few minutes later, both ankles a bit bruised from Minseok’s tight grip while he was trying to pull him out. The man’s completely drenched and out of breath, but he hasn’t got any visible injuries.

“So,” he says when he’s finally managed to catch his breath, making no move to get up, “which name should I use when I tell the local news about my heroic savior?” 

Minseok tosses the empty water bottle at him, but the other bats it away with a laugh. “Kim Minseok,” he replies eventually, the edges of his mouth curling up into a smile.

“Kim Minseok,” the stranger repeats, nodding to himself. “Nice to meet you, Minseok-ssi. I’m Park Chanyeol.” 

They shake hands, both wincing when their muscles protest at the movement. Minseok leans back on his elbows, looking up at the night sky. Chanyeol watches him for a few seconds before letting his head fall back down against the concrete and closing his eyes for a moment. He jumps when he hears Minseok bark out a short, harsh laugh. 

“Well, Mister Park,” Minseok says, nudging Chanyeol’s thigh with his foot to catch his attention before motioning for him to look up. “I think I know where your cat went.” 

Chanyeol follows Minseok’s gaze, eyes landing on a tree at the edge of the playground. There, resting on one of the branches near the top, is his cat. “I’m going to get you, you furry fucker,” he mutters, pointing menacingly at the animal. 

“Better call in a professional for that,” Minseok responds, his voice light and teasing. “I’ll cut down that tree before I climb up there to save your ass a second time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: has two other works to update
> 
> Also me: fills random tumblr prompts
> 
> Based on the prompt: _"short meets tall because tall has gotten stuck chasing their pet into a tunnel on a playground, and small has to wriggle in and help pull tall out."_


End file.
